


Cyber Crime

by sarcastic_oatmeal



Category: Ready Player One, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maybe one day I’ll get this right, The Oasis - Freeform, ready player one au, so it’ll eventually go into the ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_oatmeal/pseuds/sarcastic_oatmeal
Summary: Perhaps the Oasis is what John needs, the perfect distraction.At least he thought until he meet _JM_.





	Cyber Crime

John never understand the Oasis until after he came home from the war. Soldiers used to clog the rec hall, fighting to use the only pair of gloves and goggles the regiment could afford. John always thought it was a waste of time, and hated how everyone complained on Tuesdays and Thursdays that the site was down. 

But then war happened. War wasn’t very complicated in the future, the same tactics, the same motives, the same waste of young life. The only thing new were the weapons, bigger and badder. Designed to kill the most amount of people possible. The more people you kill, the less Oasis players a country has, the weaker their economy.

Oasis was everything.

John didn’t know until after the war was over the true extent of war. He saw the crumbling of nations, the desperate plea from torn apart families. He had learnt the true nature of diplomacy and politics and humanity.

And he hated himself for it.

**********************************************

**********************************************  
John looked at the goggles and controllers and grimaced. He didn’t play video games, he was a soldier, moreover a doctor.

But the world very rarely needed doctors anymore, so rare was disease. Of course there was the accidents, the inevitable outbreak of an old disease, sometimes an assault over in game activities. But hospitals weren’t as busy anymore, so John had a lot of downtime on his hands.

“It’s not going to bite, you know.” An elderly voice whispered, her voice nearly leaving her. John looked towards his patient, her boney hand wrapped around his.

“You know, I’ve been alive since the 80s, when video games were just starting out.” She paused to let out a hacking cough, her body trembling. “I used to be like you.”

“Like me?”

“Oh yes, skeptical of what good these games could bring to the world. But I eventually came around to it after my partner died.” The old woman gave an absentminded pat to John’s hand as she stared past him into space. “Wonders those things can do, they can heal a broken heart. Cynthia was very found of them, but I always teased her for being what we used to call a dork. Had I known she would’ve died so young, I...” A small sigh filled the air. “...I would’ve done anything, even video games to spend more time with her.”

“I’m sorry ma’am.” John consoled the shell of a woman in front of him. 

“It’ll help you too. I can see the ghosts in your eyes, the pain. Take my set, it’s not a full suit but they’ll get you one eventually.” She pushed the equipment towards John feebly. John wanted to refuse but looking into her pale green eyes, he could see the life leaving them. He took the equipment and put it in his side bag.

“It’ll be okay, Dr. Watson. I can feel I’m leaving. I’ll be reunited with Cynthia again soon.” The old woman let out another cough, the sound grating on John’s ears. And then she was gone.

John silently closed her eyes, pushing her hair back. He folded her arms against her chest, so it looked like she was sleeping. 

He left the room, the flat line following him.


End file.
